Occupation Forces (Ask to join)
Plot: A action, danger, and good old Freedom Fighting roleplay. The premises is simple, the Order has unleashed an massive offensive on Mobius and after several painful hours of fighting they have broken through G.U.N defenses and have captured the capital of the city. With the remaining G.U.N forces forced to surrender and or go underground, the invaders have became occupiers. Now the city is under martial law and the only hope for the people are a band of daring freedom fighters, but who's side will your characters be on? Rules: #This is an ask to join roleplay, I will need to have you fit into the plot. #Swearing is fine #Your character can be on the side of the city, neutral, or aid the occupiers. #If your character is a hedgehog or echinda EXPECT brutality by the occupiers. (Yes, there is discrimination in warfare, it's a part of real life human nature.) #Your character could die. No struggle is without sacrifice. #This will be canon to Jaredthefox92's continuity. Factions: (Character placement) Order Characters, (and supporters) *The Order *Major Merci Androlf (Order commander) Neutral Characters (Civilian, and non-aligned characters) Freedom Fighters ( The protagonists, and the 'good guys'.) *Heroes of the sun. *Siegmoar the human and Harold the echinda, *Danni the Bengal (traveling theology major) Act One: The Hours of Engagement. It was just yesterday when the army rolled into the capital. While resistance was heavy, the invaders eventually broke through the United Federation's lines and were able to surround city hall. Shortly after they forced the Federation's forces surrender when they captured all the staff and the mayor. Today, the city is on lock down by the invaders and their flag flows high above. Moebian troops march through the streets, tanks move from location to location, and there is news of officers going from house to house arresting people for unknown reasons. (I think I'm in because you didn't delete my two entries so I guess I can join, if now you can delete this) A knight wearing onion shaped armor and a echidna wearing black leather armor are sitting at a diner eating lunch watching this happen. "Sheesh, harsh takeover" the echidna says. (You're in, don't worry. :) ) All over the news on the barroom television screens were news reports coming from all over the city. People running and screaming, buildings and cars being blown up as images of GUN forces were seen trying to hold the line. However, eventually the news feed of one of the TV's went fuzzy as the feed was disrupted. In the distance the sounds of booms and explosions were being heard in the city as the battle was taking place. "This is the United Federation Emergency Broadcast. All residence are advised to stay inside and in shelter while Guardian Units of Nations forces protect you. Repeat, do not go outside and calmly evacuate to the west if you can." was overheard on the cities intercom. "I guess we have to wait here Harold" the onion knight said calmly. "But what about everyone else Siegmoar sir?" Harold the echinda asks. "We must follow the rules, remember, we could get into even more trouble than right now with everything outside" Siegmoar the onion knight says to his pupil. The loud sound of jets was heard from the outside coming from the west towards the east. These booms were distinct in that they were heard from your standard F-22 Raptor as a formation flew above the bar, high above the city towards the battle zone. "Hold on one moment." Harold said as he got up and ran outside to take a look. The streets have apparently been cleared as people have heard the warning and saught shelter, as well as tried to evacuate the city. Off in the distance however to the west large fumes of smoke and fire was seen in the sky as the sound of explosions were heard, as well as long distance gunshots. Meanwhile, in the skies above the city the fighter squadron that was heading west was suddenly intercepted by black painted aircraft. These unknown opposing squad have moved in to intercept and soon a dogfight was happening right above in the skies. "Wow" the echinda said to busy watching the fights go on instead of worrying about his surroundings. Both teams of jets started to break off in formation and engage each other in a airshow of death. As they spread out jet vs jet was seen moving and firing at each other in a variety of maneuvers at incredible speeds. As this was going on they would take shots after one another and one by one each side would have one of their aircraft shot down or explode in midair as the would crash into buildings and the streets and explode with loud booms. The Siegmoar pulls Harold out of the streets. "Harold, be careful! You and I aren't undead, so we only can die once." He snaps. "Sorry sir." Harold replies. "It's ok my student, here let us finish lunch." They both go inside the diner and watch while eating. (I think I'll start now and just come after 30 min intervals- Prince) Danni had been watching the news from another chain Breezie Hotel. He had been in town awaiting a cruise. The news went into a fuzzy mess as he looked outside and saw Troops from The Order come into sight. He had heard theories about them coming back since the last Great War but not like this. He decided to stay inside and sense for others in the city. More and more Moebians came out of those accursed portals. It was as if very reality was being torn apart to make giant holes that the soldiers would come out weapons in hand and lasers blasting. As valiant as the remaining G.U.N forces fought they could not hold out forever due to the sheer numbers and mobilization of the Moebian soldiers. All through the battle zone the sound of automatic kinetic rounds on one side, vs hellfire of various types of purple energy blasts and beams on the other erupted through the street. Eventually however the invaders would force their way into garrisoning the nearby buildings to fire down upon the United Federation defenders as well. "These otherworldly fellows are quite rude. I think we should ask them to stop" Siegmoar says. "Um waiter! Check please." Towards the battle lines soldiers on both sides were falling left and right, as each man and woman would go down with the right shot or blast from a grenade on each side it became slowly more and more evident that the human forces just could not match the manpowerr of the the invaders. This, combined with the fact that Moebian troops were now garrisoned in the nearby buildings and firing down upon the human soldiers with heavy plasma repeater guns made it where their commander eventually was forced to give out the order for the human forces to fall back into the city. Siegmoar pays for the food... then looks outside to see if any forces are heading towards the diner or any other nearby building. "When the dust settles, I shall ask for them to leave." He says quietly. Danni senses only a few people about 2 miles away. He hears the loud sounds of explosions and begins to worry about others.. His conscience really wants him to start kicking moebian ass. But at this point he doesn't want to be overwhelmed. He goes to the top floor and looks from above and sees lots of soldiers. He tests their durability by throwing a Gaia grenade at a platoon of troops. It only kills 10 of them. Others are fleeing or unconscious. "I think I'm ready to start a small scale attack," Danni says confidently. As he uses the grenade the soldiers on the streets below spot him and start to fire their weaponry at the rooftop. Unlike Egg Empire soldiers, or your standard militia, the soldiers appear to be well trained as some of them aim down their sights and fire short control bursts while checking their fire, almost like semi-automatic shots towards him. Danni looks in amazement. "Well. Seems like Moebius is better with soldiers than I thought." He ducks back so he won't be shot and killed. "Maybe I should be tactical instead of charging in like a monster. I'm going to need help. Probably should go to that place where I sensed people." He starts walking from roof to roof to get to his destination. Soon the executive order was given out by the captain of the defenders and they began to make a tactical retreat deeper into the city towards the central office in the middle of the capital. This is followed in response by the Moebians who advanced hastily to fill up their position and push them back while firing. While the rear guard started to drag their dead and attend to their wounded, the assault force moved under cover to close in the gap created by the retreating G.U.N soldiers. Siegmoar sees the soldiers retreat. "Oh boy, here we go." He said quietly. Danny sees that the people he sensed were in a diner. He quickly entered to see less than a dozen people. "Nice weather amiright?" He looks worriedly at the survivors. "Actually it is quite nice weather." The onion knight says. (Wait for Jarred) (Ok, then we shall wait till the takeover happens, also im using () because I am using a Mobil device) Category:Ask to join roleplay Category:Ask to Join